the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Chavvy Scumbags
Harry Smith and the Chavvy Scumbags is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry terrorises James with one of his most spectacular pranks ever! Plot The episode begins with James Smith watching Fancy Hippos as usual. Harry Smith creeps in and grabs the remote to sneakily try changing it to Zapper Rapper, however he inputs the wrong channel number and the music video for The Binbag Crew's "Bbbbbbbbbbbinbags" pops up instead. James squeals and the pair fight over the remote while the noise blares through the house. Grace Smith settles the issue by reminding Harry that it's James' turn to watch TV yet again. He rages and stamps on a Colham High School newsletter. After the mushy drippy programme finishes at last, the chavvy video gives him an idea for a prank. He asks James if he's ever seen a Fancy Hippo past his bedtime. When he replies no, Harry explains that the Fancy Hippos are really chavvy scumbags in disguise, and they show their true forms at night. Harry changes the TV to the music channel which is now playing The Binbag Crew's "Landfill Comes Alive", does a huge fart and sprints upstairs. James trembles... At bedtime Harry prints out Lohipedia articles about chav culture, glues them into a scrapbook, adds a burberry cover to it and sticks a photo of The Binbag Crew to the front. James spots him standing outside the bathroom reading his creation, which he says is a scumbag spotter's guide. He asks how long the stinky nappy poo-poo baby's hair has been rather short; it was cut recently and hasn't grown much. He announces short hair that hardly grows is the first sign of turning into a chavvy scumbag, while two other signs are getting lots of spots and yellowing teeth. James squeals and dashes to his bedroom. At 10pm James still hasn't fallen asleep. He feels his hair one more time and bursts into Harry's room for advice; he thinks he is really turning into a scumbag! Harry picks up the book again, saying the only cure is to drink the incredibly rare and expensive U Wot Cleanser Fluid before sniffing farts. He agrees to find some if James pays him £20 - he hands over the cash, then Harry pours out a glass of prune juice in the kitchen. He hands it to James who quickly gulps it down before he farts in his face, causing him to faint! Harry narrowly manages to stop himself from howling with laughter. When James regains consciousness, Harry points out that the streetlights are off tonight, and the book says that in these conditions people are most likely to turn into chavvy scumbags. Harry inspects his brother again...announcing that the U Wot Cleanser Fluid doesn't appear to be working! James squeals; Harry covers his mouth as he explains that in these circumstances, the only way James can stop himself from becoming a scumbag is to stay awake all night! After Harry goes to bed, James creeps in and begs Harry to stay awake with him. He agrees for James to do this so long as he raids Grace's entire stash of Tricky Treats at the back of the medicine cupboard. James creeps downstairs and does this successfully; the pair scoff most of them, leaving the packets, sugar and stray sweets all over James' bed. Harry secretly changes James' alarm clock from half past ten to half past five in the morning. With such little time left until morning Harry leaves. He then puts on a cheap hoodie, tracksuit trousers and a burberry cap, returning to James' room to ask if he can borrow £10. James hands over the cash, then he squeals in terror and sleeps in Grace and Liam Smith's bed for the rest of the night. The next morning, Harry wakes up chuckling over his cash-generating prank. He looks at himself in the mirror to find that he is still wearing the chav gear from last night; he suddenly thinks he is turning into a scumbag himself! He yells with fear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes